Bukan Pahlawan
by Quiet Librarian
Summary: "Ya, Jones. Aku tahu dibalik senyumanmu itu, kau menyesal bahwa kau bukan seorang pahlawan." -England


Saya tidak memilik Anime Hetalia Axis Power dalam bentuk apapun.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya/ Himaruya Hidekaz. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan pengetikan nama.**

**Claim: Bukan Pahlawan (c) Quiet Librarian  
**

* * *

**Bukan Pahlawan**  
Quiet Librarian

**Rated: T**

**Peringatan: Bahasa kasar, kekerasan ringan**

* * *

**Pesan Singkat:** Selamat membaca! Maaf bila ada kesalahan. Tolong ingatkan saya. Saya bersedia memperbaiki kok! ;) Soalnya ini tanpa spellcheck dan dua kali baca. Menyedihkan...sudah ah, curcolnya! Baca yang pelan pelan ya, supaya ngerti ceritanya.

* * *

Kalau para personifikasi telah mendengar America, kata kata yang berhubungan dengan dia langsung muncul di kepala mereka, bagai _keywords_.

_Bossy_, berisik, menyebalkan, berlagak, tidak becus, mengaku ngaku yang terhebat, _self-proclaimed_ hero, dan yang terpenting **: sombong.**

Ya, America selalu memamerkan segalanya yang dia punya. Apapun. Katakanlah itu hanya hal kecil. Seperti kuliner di tempatnya. Dia akan langsung berbicara panjang lebar.

Ya, self-proclaimed hero. Dia mengaku dirinya sebagai pahlawan, namun, pada dasarnya, sedikitpun menjadi pahlawan tidak. Dia akan selalu menyusahkan dalam berbagai pertemuan.

Dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai pahlawan dalam segala hal ; kecuali satu.

Dia selalu menyombongkan dirinya terhadap hal hal yang dia lakukan ; kecuali satu.

Dan apakah pengecualian itu?

Ya, pengecualian itu adalah **_Revolusi Amerika_**.

Revolusi Amerika. Jika kita mendengar kata itu, akan muncul di benak kita hal hal seperti Inggris VS Amerika, penandatanganan, deklarasi, perjanjian damai, dan lainnya. Memang, Revolusi Amerika adalah perjuangan rakyat Amerika untuk mendapat lahan; untuk mendapat pemerintahan sendiri, dan terlepas dari pemerintahan Inggris. Bukannya terseok seok oleh medan peperangan.

America tak pernah melupakannya. Disaat pasukan yang dipimpinnya bertemu dengan pasukan yang dipimpin England.

Dan dia tak akan lupa, air mata yang ditumpahkan Kakak tersayangnya.

* * *

**4 Juli 1776**

**Declaration of Independence  
**

Ya, pada akhirnya, America bebas. Dia dapat mendeklarasikan kebebasannya.

Kata kata yang dikumandangkan begitu menggugah semangat, meningkatkan antusiasme Amerika untuk segera membangun negaranya sendiri. Dia tak akan terseok seok lagi. Tidak akan ada darah yang tumpah. Tidak akan ada bunyi nyaring senjata lagi.

Namun, hatinya mencelos saat dia mengingat England.

Dan suara menggugah semangat yang dikumandangkan lewat microphone itu sudah tiada artinya. Sorak sorai para rakyat hanyalah hembusan angin sesaat baginya.

Dia harus menemui England.

* * *

"Mau apa kau, orang Amerika?" prajurit prajurit yang tinggi dan tegap menghalangi America, tombak mereka gunakan untuk menghalanginya.

"Saya ingin menemui Perdana Menteri Arthur Kirkland," America berkata tegas. Matanya menunjukan determinasi yang kuat. Prajurit itu hanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Sir Kirkland adalah Perdana Menteri, Kapten, dan tangan kanan Yang Mulia Ratu; ditambah lagi, dia adalah personifikasi negara kami sendiri. _Gentleman_ ber_multi_-jabatan sepertinya tidak dapat dipanggil semena mena oleh orang asing sepertimu."

"Tapi aku adalah **personifikasi Amerika** dan aku ingin menemuinya!" America berusaha mendobrak masuk pintu kerajaan, namun baru menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan pintu pun, penjaga penjaga sudah menyodok perutnya dengan punggung tombaknya.

America mengerang kesakitan, dan terjatuh mencium tanah.

Pintu kerajaan terbuka, menampakkan laki laki yang berambut sandy-blond dan bermata hijau. England, tidak salah lagi.

"Apa apaan ini? Macam penjaga apa kalian?" suara England yang terdengar arogan itu dapat ia dengar, "Kalian harus melapor bila ada **orang asing**-"

America mencelos. "**Orang asing**"? Dia tak pernah dipanggil orang asing oleh England. Sudahkah England mengetahui kemerdekaannya? Sudahkah England menganggapnya orang asing? Perkataan England selanjutnya sudah tidak jelas.

Dia berusaha berdiri, namun terasa ada yang menarik tangannya. Sebelum dia bisa mengadaptasikan dirinya, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa ke arah yang tidak seharusnya ditarik. Rasanya sakit sekali, batin America. Pergelangan tangannya serasa dijepit, dan setelah membuka matanya, dia tersadar : **pergelangan tangannya diborgol.**

"Kami mohon maaf, Yang Mulia! Kami berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama!" America mendengar prajurit prajurit itu membungkuk. Lalu, siapa yang memborgolnya?

Dia melihat ke belakang. Ternyata, sudah ada prajurit yang memegangnya. Pasti orang inilah yang memborgolku, batin America. Inikah perlakuan yang diberikan prajurit prajurit Inggris? Dia merasa begitu terhina. Apakah otoritasnya sebagai personifikasi America sudah dilupakan?

Namun, dia mengingat bahwa dia telah berperang dengan Inggris. Tentu. Mana bisa dia lupa? Dia sangatlah ceroboh untuk mendatangi Kerajaan Britania Raya semena mena.

"Hmph, '_kesalahan yang sama_'? Ekspektasi Ratu kepada kalian adalah untuk **tidak** melakukan kesalahan dalam macam apapun," England mengecam para prajurit yang membungkuk padanya. Para prajurit itu bergetar ketakutan, mereka masih membungkuk.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kalian. Dan siapa ini? Siapa pemuda tidak tahu diri ini?" England berkata dengan sadis.

Ditendangnya tubuh America dengan kejamnya. America mengerang kesakitan, dirinya terbatuk.

"Siapa kamu, jawab aku!" England menginjak punggung America. America terbatuk lagi.

"Eh, Tuan, di adalah-" penjaga yang memborgol America berencana memberitahunya, namun terhenti saat England memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Diam. Biarkan aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Salahnya sendiri, kan? Memunculkan mukanya di depan pintu kerajaan dengan begitu tidak sopan," England berbicara ketus kepada penjaga tersebut. Penjaga tersebut hanya menelan ludah. Semua sudah tahu sifat England bila sedang marah.

"_BLOODY F*CKING HELL_, JAWAB AKU, _WA_*_KER_!" England menendang-nendangnya dengan kasar. America tidak sanggup untuk berbicara. _Kenapa England memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apakah perang mengubah sikapnya kepadanya?_

England lalu mengucapkan kata kata asing yang tak seorang pun tahu artinya, dan America mulai mengerang kesakitan. Dia menggeliat begitu liar. Rasa sakit yang hebat serasa menusuk setiap inci tubuhnya. Erangannya mulai berubah jadi teriakan. Teriakan yang begitu keras, sampai menggema ke berbagai penjuru.

Tiga puluh detik yang serasa bagai satu jam, England menghentikan kutukannya. Dia bernapas agak berat, namun tersenyum. America terkulai di tanah, nafasnya begitu cepat. Keluar keringat dingin mengucur lewat pelipisnya, dan dia bergemetar.

Lalu England tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Tawanya begitu dingin dan kejam. Penjaga penjaga di sekitarnya bergemetar; bukan hal yang sering England memakai sihirnya; apalagi mengucapkan kutukan mengerikan itu. Semarah apakah dirinya sampai dia rela melakukan Kutukan Penyiksaannya?

"Setidaknya, merasalah menjadi orang yang terhormat, git. Tidak pernah di medan perang pun aku menggunakan sihirku...untuk merasakan kutukan itu, bukankan suatu kesempatan?"

Lalu, England memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mengangkat America. America terkulai lemas di pegangan para prajurit, tidak mampu berkutat; atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau. Dia masih syok atas perlakuan England. Dia bahkan tidak mampu menatap matanya. England melihat surai pirang milik America dan gagang kacamata yang tertempel pada telinganya.

"Oh...aku rasa aku tahu siapa orang ini..." England tersenyum licik. Diletakannya jari telunjuknya di dagu America dan diangkatnya perlahan.

Wajah America dan England sekarang berhadapan. America tak sanggup. Dia tak sanggup melihat wajah England.

"_Jones_...ya, seperti yang sudah kuduga...untung saja aku melakukan kutukanku kepada orang yang benar..."

Lalu England tertawa kembali. Masih tawanya yang kejam dan dingin. America tidak percaya. Ini pasti mimpi, batinnya. Kakaknya sendiri? Kakaknya sendiri telah melakukan kutukan kepadanya?

"Biar kutebak, kau ingin berbicara denganku? Atas apa yang telah kau peroleh? Hnn? Itukah? Tentu...aku akan meladenimu! PENJAGA! SERET PEMUDA SIALAN INI KE RUANGANKU! CEPAT!"

Ketiga penjaga itu tidak menghabiskan waktu. Tanpa menunggu, mereka menyeret tubuh America dengan cara menarik jubahnya. America berusaha memberontak, dia tak terima diperlakukan begini. England menyadari hal itu, dan tersenyum kembali.

"Jones goblok. Kau ingat ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku. Kau tidak menurutiku dan kau mati."

Hening sejenak. England menempatkan sepatu bootnya di tubuh America, lalu menginjaknya. America terbatuk; dan kali ini, batuknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah jera, _wa*ker_? Sudahkah ajaranku kepadamu lebih dari satu abad menghasilkan efek?" England mengecam America, kolam emeraldnya bertemu dengan kolam sapphire milik America. America memandangnya dengan penuh determinasi; namun kesedihan juga bercampur di kolam sapphirenya itu.

England mengucapkan mantra lagi, dan kali ini, America tak bisa bergerak. Listrik seakan mengaliri tubuhnya. Dia berusaha mengerakan bahkan jarinya, namun tidak berhasil. Seluruh otot tubuhnya kaku.

"Kutukan Lumpuh. Berguna juga ternyata. Aku kira aku tak akan menggunakannya selain kepada si Mediterania sialan itu. Nah penjaga, bawa dia lagi. Kalau memberontak lagi, sekalian saja banting tubuhnya sampai seluruh tulangnya patah."

Kelima orang itu berjalan, membuat bayangan besar di belakang mereka. Hampir tidak terdengar adanya suara. Lampu yang diletakan di kaca berbentuk segi lima itu berderet menerangi lorong lorong yang gelap. Lalu, penjaga membuka entah pintu ke berapa yang mereka lewati, dan menarik; atau lebih tepatnya melempar America masuk. America merintih lemah. Entah sudah berapa banyak lebam yang ada di kulitnya. Entahlah. Dia tidak memikirkannya. Dia tak memikirkan apapun kecuali kakaknya dan perbuatannya.

"Nah, penjaga. Ikatkan borgol itu di besi itu. Aku dan _adikku tersayang_ akan memulai pembicaraan serius," England menunjuk dua besi menjorok di tembok pinggir kamarnya yang sengaja ditempatkan di situ untuk menghubungkan borgol dengan rantainya.

Penjaga itu menurut dan mengaitkan borgol America ke besi yang ditempatkan. Suara besi yang tergesek memekakak telinga, lalu tangan America sudah mengarah ke atas, pergelangan tangannya dikunci.

"Kunci kakinya juga," tambah England pendek. Penjaga itu menurut dan melakukan perintah England.

America terkulai lemas dengan topangan borgol dan besi. Matanya menatap England tidak percaya. England hanya mengangkat alisnya, bingung akan pandangan America terhadapnya. Namun, America mengetahui sesuatu yang aneh dipandangan England. Rasa kasihan, kah?

"Ya, sudah cukup. Kalian bisa pergi dari sini," perintah England kepada ketiga penjaganya. Penjaga penjaga itu memberi tanda hormat, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Saat penjaga itu sudah pergi, terjadi hening sesaat. Baik England dan America diam seribu bahasa, sampai...

"Sudahlah, Jones. Aku sibuk. Cepatlah ucapkan apa maumu dan pergi dari sini," kata England dengan nada datar. Dia menuang teh dingin dari teko di mejanya, mengambil kursi kayu kecil, dan duduk.

"Kakak...k-kau tega memperlakukanku seperti ini?" America hanya dapat berbisik.

"Kakak? Jangan bercanda. Aku bukan kakakmu, bodoh," England menatap tajam America dengan mata emeraldnya yang berkilat jahat,"...setelah kelakuan yang kau perbuat, jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu adik. Dan anehnya," England menarik napas. Dia menyeruput tehnya.

"Sejak awal kita bukanlah Adik dan Kakak. Aku hanya **mengadopsimu**. Apa hakmu 'mengklaim' hubungan saudara kita?"

Mengadopsi. Kata itu begitu menyakitkan di telinga America, namun America hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Lalu, kenapa selama ini kamu berbuat baik kepadaku? Kenapa tidak terlantarkan saja aku?" suara America terasa parau dan meninggi.

England hanya mengerjap. Dirinya kembali menyeruput teh yang ada di cangkirnya.

"Itukah maumu? Andai saja kau menyatakan maumu, aku akan membunuhmu sejak dulu. Aku akan membunuhmu saat kau masih seorang bayi. Bukankah lebih baik?"

Ini sudah kelewatan.

"PERANG TELAH MENGUBAHMU, KAKAK! RAKYATKU TIDAK TERIMA DIJERAT OLEH PERATURANMU! KARENA KETIDAKSEPAKATAN MENURUNKAN PERATURAN ITU, KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU BAGAI SAMPAH? AKU INI ADALAH ADIKMU LEBIH DARI SEABAD!"

Segalanya berasa begitu cepat. Tanpa disadar, leher America sudah kurang dari sesenti jaraknya dengan pisau yang England pegang. Pisau itu berkilau jahat, siap merobek robek kulit America.

"_Panas setahun dihapuskan hujan sehari_...seharusnya kau tahu peribahasa itu..." England berbicara dengan nada rendah, matanya seakan mengancam America.

England mendekatkan pisaunya ke leher America. Sekarang, sisi tajamnya sudah bersentuhan dengan kulit America. Sedikit saja England menggerakannya dan nyawa America akan melayang.

"Ya...artinya adalah, kebaikan sebanyak apapun, dilakukan dalam jangka waktu selama apapun, semuanya akan berubah menjadi onggokan kosong tidak berguna jika hanya melakukan kejahatan satu kali..."

"Kau bilang kita sudah menjalin hubungan saudara selama lebih dari seabad...namun, satu peristiwa telah memutuskan tali hubungan kita...ya, kau tahu peristiwa itu apa..." England tersenyum mengancam kepada America. Mata America melebar.

"T-tidak mungkin...revolusi rakyatmu terhadapku? Itukah penyebabnya?" kata America tidak percaya.

England tertawa keras.

"Akhirnya pemain boneka tahu boneka yang dimainkannya...ya, betul. Perang perlawanan idiotmu terhadapku telah memutuskan hubungan kita."

"K-kau keterlaluan, England! RAKYATKU INGIN KEBEBASAN! KAU BUKAN ENGLAND YANG AKU KENAL! ENGLAND YANG AKU KENAL TAK PERNAH MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KARENA HAL SEPELE-"

"HAL SEPELE? KAU BILANG ITU HAL SEPELE?" England menyelanya, sama sama berteriak. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"APAKAH MERAWATMU SELAMA LEBIH DARI SATU ABAD ADALAH HAL SEPELE? APA SIKAP YANG KAUSIAPKAN DI HADAPANKU, HAH?"

Hati America mencelos.

England menjauhkan pisaunya dari leher America. Tangannya bergetar. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan giginya sendiri sampai berdarah.

"Tidak ada, America...kebiakanku selama lebih dari seabad dibalaskan dengan perlawananmu kepadaku..." sekarang, suara England yang parau dan meninggi. America masih terpaku akan kata katanya, tak sempat menyadari sesuatu.

England menangis. Air mata keluar begitu mudahnya dari iris hijaunya.

"T-tidak pernahkah kau pikirkan? Usahaku untuk merawatmu? Lebih dari seratus tahun? Tidak pernah terlintaskah di pikiranmu untuk membalas, atau setidaknya bersikap baik kepadaku?"

America tak sanggup merangkai bahkan sekalimat untuk diucapkan. Dirinya bergemetar hebat.

"Pergilah...aku sudah muak melihatmu," England menggerakan tangannya, dan borgol borgol America hilang. Tangannya yang tidak terpakai ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Air mata masih terus mengalir, membasahi pipi England.

"Kakak...ma-maafkan ak-"

"PERGI!"

Dan malam itu, hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama lebih dari seratus tahun bagai kayu yang kuat, akhirnya telah lapuk oleh hujan sehari saja.

* * *

**Timeline: Present (Masa Kini)**

"Hoiii, America. Kamu belum membayar hutangku, git."

Suara dengan aksen khusus memenuhi ruangan kosong itu. England membuka pintu kamar America, namun tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Mana si maniak-makanan-sampah itu? Sebal, sebal...hutang belum dibayar, sudah kabur..." England menginjak kayu yang berderit, dan suara kertas yang diremas terdengar olehnya.

"A-apa apaan ini? Ruangan ini butut sekali sih...astaga, lantai berderit saja tidak dibetulkan..."

England berlutut untuk mengecek apakah sepatunya tergores, namun, dia menyadari bahwa ada kertas yang tersangkut di kayu yang berderit itu.

"Hmnn? Kertas?"

England menariknya dengan lembut. Kertas dengan warna kuning yang sudah berdebu dan lusuh.

"Perkamen? Bukannya ini jaman dulu dipakainya?" England menaikkan alisnya, dan membolak-balik kertasnya.

_5 Juli 1776...England memutuskan hubungan kakak adik denganku...-_

* * *

Sepasang mata berwarna sapphire yang begitu muda menatap bendera yang dikibarkan dan orang orang yang berbaris. Wajahnya terselubung bayangan hitam karena cahaya yang dihalang pohon yang berdiri tegak.

"_And this be our motto, in God is our trust..._" barisan itu menyanyikan lagu wajib kebangaan mereka.

America tersenyum bangga; ya, in God we Trust; Dalam Tuhan Kita Percaya; adalah motto yang dibanggakannya selama ini. Dia selalu anti terhadap negara negara Komunis. Mungkin tak dapat dipercaya, tapi dia adalah orang yang religius seusianya.

"-_and the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave..._"

Bibirnya membentuk senyum lagi; ya, bendera kebanggaannya haruslah berkibar tiap hari, menandakan rasa nasionalismenya. Seperti halnya dia; api semangat nasionalismenya akan selalu berkobar, selama masih ada rakyat yang membutuhkannya dan negara yang dapat membuat hubungan dengannya.

"_-O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._"

Kali ini, America adalah tersenyum lemah. Ya, dia kecewa karena apa yang dikatakan lagu itu ; bahwa Amerika adalah negara yang telah merdeka; dan bahwa Amerika adalah rumahnya para pemberani; merupakan refleksi dari kenangan kelam yang harus ia simpan.

Dia merdeka karena telah melukai; meninggalkan kakaknya yang telah merawatnya begitu lama.

Dan '_home of the brave_'. 'Rumah bagi para pemberani'? Para pemberani adalah orang yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kepentingan bersama; dengan kata lain, **pahlawan**.

**Dan tidak ada pahlawan yang membuat kakaknya sendiri menangis karena perbuatannya**.

Dibalik kacamatanya dan perlindungan bayangan pohon yang gelap, butiran butiran air bening jatuh dari wajahnya, dan mengenai rerumputan di bawahnya.

Baginya, dia **bukan** seorang pahlawan.

* * *

_"Aku adalah seorang pahlawan!"_

_-America; Alfred F. Jones_

_Ya, Jones. Aku tahu dibalik senyumanmu itu, kau menyesal bahwa kau bukan seorang pahlawan.  
_

* * *

APAAN INI, SAYA TIDAK MENGERTI SAMA SEKALI, asdfgfdadfdaf; **INI GAGAL TOTAL**!

Ya, 4 Juli kan Hari Kemerdekaan Amerika, jadi saya dapet ide deh ***pokerface***

Igirisu kerjaannya ngambek terus yah? Kasian tuh America...

Review, Kritik, Favorite, dan Flame saya terima dengan tangan terbuka :3 Kalo Flame, tolong jadi konstruktif yah. :)

Cukup ngocehnya. Sampai fiksi aku yang lainnya... :3


End file.
